


Avengers One-Shots

by Raindrops_On_Roses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrops_On_Roses/pseuds/Raindrops_On_Roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shots and short stories for The Avengers and Marvel characters surrounding them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers One-Shots

You had no idea having powers would get you into this mess. Being an Avenger was one thing, but with electrokinesis, it only made the messes bigger and the struggles harder.

“WAIT, NO LET GO OF ME!!!” You screamed helplessly as HYDRA agents dragged you away. You zapped one of the agents, stunning him.

“STEVE!!!!!!” You yelled as they slipped gloves tightly onto your arms, making it so you couldn’t use your powers. You looked behind you to see Steve bolting out of the jet and towards you in the big open field. He threw his shield, knocking out the agents who had grabbed hold of you. You began running down towards him before some sniper shot you in the lower leg, causing you to fall over as more agents jumped out of the truck and over to you. The jet started it’s engines as the team yelled for Steve to come back and that they would get you later. They were right, there was no way you would make it back to the jet. More trucks pulled in as Steve continued running towards you. You saw behind you an agent pull out a large gun. You stopped pulling and let the agents take you.

“Steve, go back!”

“NO, I CAN’T! THEY’LL HURT YOU!” He yelled as he took out more agents.

“Please! Go, now!” You yelled as two more came up and cuffed your hands behind your back. Suddenly, he froze. He stood there blankly as a bullet left his body and his heart stopped. Pietro looked out form the jet and ran over to him with Bruce as they brought him back to the jet. You yelled in protest of the agent who shot him who was now aiming at Pietro and Bruce. 

“No no no please don’t hurt them! I’ll go with you I’ll o whatever you want just leave them alone!”

The agent flipped a switch and shot at Steve again, starting his heart. They then all loaded you into a truck and sped away, taking you to a base to do whatever screwed up experiments they wanted on you.

You walked in a large room to see a small box with thick glass walls and holes all over and a dozen Tesla Coils surrounding three sides. They slipped off your gloves and literally threw you in the cage. 

“humph” You landed in the cage with a grunt. “Assholes...” you muttered under your breath.

They then stepped through a metal gate separating your area from the perimeter of the room. It was probably for safety reasons. They did about an hour long test of zapping you with those damned Tesla Coils and monitoring your reactions for different voltages. They tested you multiple times in various ways for 3 days straight, only giving you a couple hours of rest here and there all because you told them you would cooperate if they didn’t hurt your friends. The team was coming to get you though, they had to be. You just needed to be patient. ~~~~~~~~~~ You had been sitting in that glass cage for hours now, and no one had come except to bring you breakfast. You stood up and played around with the Tesla Coils for a while, getting a feel for how they worked since they were bigger than the ones you were used to. After about an hour of playing around and a continued absence of people, You started to play music. You had learned a while back how to create certain sound waves, and became pretty good at it. You glided your fingers around you, sending bolts to the coils that would return back to you so you could redirect it. You started playing the music for (Y/F/S) and eventually sang along to the music. Your voice echoed around the room as notes from each part of the song filled the air. It was one of the best runs you had ever done. As your fingers danced and electricity shot the the air you forgot about everything around you and sang confidently. Honestly, it sounded beautiful. You managed every part and sang every note perfectly on time and in tune. You held out the last note to see scientists and workers all around you, clapping. Before you could actually feel good about it though, another worker busted through the doors and ordered everyone to get back to work before leaving the room. All left except for one. “(Y/N)” You stared blankly for a moment, recognizing the voice. The man took off his security guard outfit to reveal his face.”S-Steve.” “I’m gonna get you out of here. I’m gonna bring you home. Just hang tight.” He said, pressing buttons and toying around with the controls. He picked up a clipboard and stared at it for a while. “Oh, (Y/N).” He said sadly, scanning the paper. “What?” You asked, pressing your hands against the glass. “What did they do to you?” He asked as tears welled up in his eyes as he flipped the page. “That... that doesn’t matter right now Steve, we just need to get out of here. “ You said, trying not to let tears blur your vision. “You’re... You’re right. Let’s get you out of here.” He said, pressing more buttons and unlocking the glass door to your cage. as he began walking over to the gate the door swung open. He hid behind the door and you quickly sat down, leaving the door to your cage slightly ajar. “Ready for another experiment, Tesla?” The scientist spat out the last part. Even after complying and giving them the info they needed, they still only used your hero name, and even when they did they used it like a curse. You opened your mouth to speak before being cut off. “Of course you are. Let’s begin by... oh, let’s say, doubling the voltage.” You cringed at his words. “Disperse it among the coils as you please, and don’t aim for the cage. You remember what happened last time you tried that, don’t you Tesla?” You nodded and swallowed hard, stepping back. As he reached for a lever, Steve jumped onto him, knocking him onto the ground. Steve threw punch after punch, cursing the man and all he’s done to you, knocking the guy out. You stepped out of the glass prison and through the gate, Steve still beating the life out of the scientist. “Steve! STEVE!” You yelled, tearing him away from the man knocked out on the floor. “Let’s go” You said, walking towards the door. Steve kicked him hard in the shin, and was about to kick him again before you cut him off with a kiss. He quickly placed a hand firmly behind your head and one on your hip as he moved rhythmically with you. You pulled away, air quickly and desperately entering your lungs. “I missed you too” He said breathlessly with a smile as he took your hand and ran out the door. You jogged behind him, staying as close to him as you could. You really had missed him, and were beyond happy to see his face. He passed quickly by each guard, knowing their routes and staying in perfect time with their movements. “You ready?” He asked, hovering a hand over the exit door. You both knew once you opened that door there would be an alarm going of and agents left and right. “More than ever.” You said, pecking him on the lips and hovering your hand over the door with him. “One... Two... Three!” He pushed the door open and bolted down to the jet. Loud beeping and red flashing lights went off and HYDRA agents came after you two, causing him to run faster. You almost couldn’t keep up, your legs felt like they would tangle together with how fast you were going. Steve put his shield behind you two as guns were fired at your backs, making a loud cling sound when they bounced off the vibranium. As you sprinted up the metal ramp, Steve b-lined for the wheel. You quickly moved around a corner to stay out of range for as long as possible. Steve began taking off, closing the ramp at the same time. You both successfully took off unscathed and panting like dogs on a hot summer day. Steve turned the jet on autopilot as he stood up and began walking towards you. You darted to him, wrapping your arms around him and causing him to take a step back. He wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you, spinning in a circle while he kissed your cheek. As soon as he set you down you urgently placed a hand on either side of his face and pressed your lips against his, and he chuckled a bit before returning the kiss. “I love you so much.” He said, pressing his forehead against your and softly caressing your cheek with his thumb. “I love you too.” You said, pecking his lips again with a small smile. He sat down with you in one of the chairs, holding you close in his arms. Before you knew it you had safely arrived back to the tower. You walked in together, hand in hand, to be happily greeted by all the Avengers. You where back home to your family. They may have been slightly dysfunctional, and you may have lived in a freaking skyscraper, but you were back where you belonged, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
